You Crazy Pyro
by HalloweenGuardian
Summary: Roxas thinks he's gay, but he's not sure. Axel leads him in the right direction.


**My first Kingdom Hearts Fanfic! Please be nice. I started this one last year, and my grandparent's house, but never finished it. And now I have. I hope it doesn't suck too much. Well, this contains yaoi, boy on boy. Deal with it. Please, no flaming. I hate flamers, except Axel.**

"Hey Demyx, how's it going?" Roxas smiled at his best friend as he walked up to the store counter. The musician looked up and smiled back.

"Hey kid! It's going good. How 'bout for you?"

Roxas sighed and sat down at the stool in front.

"Demyx, I can trust you with anything, right?"

"Of course Roxas. What is it?" Roxas looked around and saw that some people (Marluxia, and Larxene) were obviously listening to the conversation. He glared at them, then turned back to Demyx.

"After your shift, k?"

Demyx nodded knowingly (even though he had no idea.)

"Sure."

~One hour later~

Roxas was sitting on the bench outside the store when Demyx finally came out.

"Por fin."

Demyx apologized.

"The manager had to talk to me about closing shop, but since it's thursday, he's going to do it. So, what is it you wanted to tell me."

Roxas looked around to make sure that no one was listening. When he saw no one he leaned towards Demyx.

"Dem, I know you'll understand since you're going out with Zexion, but I had to make sure that Marly and the rest wouldn't hear because they would spread this so fast... Dem, I think I'm gay."

Demyx blinked a few times then squealed and hugged his friend.

"It took you long enough Roxy!"

"Yeah Woxy, took you long enough."

Roxas turned to see who had spoken and saw Marluxia and Larxene smiling evily at him.

"Wittle Woxy came out of da cwoset?" Larxene cackled.

Demyx stuck out his tongue at them.

"Leave him alone. Just because you guys are together doesn't mean you have to be mean to the gays in the Organization."

Marluxia scoffed and looked at Larxene.

"You hear something Larx?"

Larxene took Marluxia's hand. "Nothing dear." Then they turned on their heels and walked off. Roxas glared after them.

"This is why I didn't want anyone around. Now everyone will know... speaking of which." He rounded on Demyx. "What do you mean, 'it took me long enough'?!?"

Demyx smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Well, we all kinda knew..."

Roxas hit Demyx over the head.

"I'm sorry Roxas, but it's true!"

Roxas sighed.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Hey Roxas, what do you think of Axel?"

Roxas rolled his eyes.

"He's a jerk, a pedophile, and an anoyance."

"Well well well, Roxas... never knew you thought so highly of me."

Again, Roxas turned to see who was talking, although he already knew.

There stood Axel, leaning against the now closing store door frame, smirking widely at the small blonde. If anyone had walked by, they would have been able to cut the aggrivation in the air with a spork. (--- WTF?)

"Axel, what do you want?"

Axel pushed himself from the door and walked over to Roxas. He took Roxas' chin in his hand and made him look up.

"Honestly? You, or your body. Which ever one fits my mood."

Roxas shoved away Axel's hand.

"You asshole."

"Ah, your sweet compliments again. They're music to my ears."

Roxas huffed and dragged Demyx in the other direction.

"The nerve of him! That jerk better get what he deserves."

Poor Roxas. He had no idea.

~The next day~

Roxas awoke to the sounds of someone pounding on his front door. He groggily got up from his "bed" (couch) and went to the apartment door. When he opened it, he almost had enough time to close it in the persons face, but just missed the mark due to sheer shock. Axel hurridly pushed his way passed Roxas and kneeled behind the "bed".

"Close the door, you nimrod!." Axel ducked down behind the couch again when he heard angry voices coming from the end of the hallway. Roxas looked out to see Xigbar and Luxord running towards his door.

"Where is he?" asked Luxord angerily.

Roxas, wanting nothing more then to go back to sleep, almost pointed out Axel's hiding place when he suddenly had the feeling that if he did, he'd be charged with murder.

"Um... who?"

Xigbar looked passed Roxas into the two roomed apartment.

"Axel, little dude. He cheated us out of our money. And you know Luxord never looses!"

Roxas shrugged.

"Maybe he does, but HE'S the one who cheats and makes it look like he doesn't."

Luxord turned bright red at the comment and was about to say something when Xigbar turned to him.

"You know, I never thought of it like that..."

Luxord laughed.

"That's because you never think, you air-head!"

"What did you call me?"

Roxas stood between them.

"If you're going to fight, please take it ouside. I don't really want to be kicked out of here. The landlord is crazy... damn Xemnas."

Xigbar and Luxord glared at eachother for a moment then they raced outside to beat each other up (we don't need to go into the gruesome details. Let's just say they were both sued by the Superior because they ruined his beauty nap.)

Roxas closed his door and turned around. Axel was lounging on the couch like he owned the place. What pissed Roxas off, though, was when Axel gestured for him to lie down with him.

"We have enough room." Axel smiled his cat like smile and Roxas blushed. He grabbed Axel's hand, then pulled him off the couch and laid down.

"You can leave now, Axel." Roxas closed his eyes and waited for the door to close behind Axel, but he didn't hear it. He opened one eye and came face to face with Axel.

"Ahh!" He pushed Axel off the couch. "Get out of here already!"

"Aww, but Roxy, I don't want to leave. What if they're still out there?"

"Too bad."

"But they could seriously hurt me. Or worse, they could ruin this perfect face." Axel massaged his face with his hands and shivered. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"You should have thought of that before you cheated."

"I didn't cheat... much." Axel grinned up at Roxas. That grin slowly disapeared when he saw that Roxas was still glowering at him. "Oh c'mon Roxas, don't be mad. I was kidding yesterday when I said I just wanted your body."

"It doesn't matter, you're still an ass. Now leave my apartment before I call the cops."

Axel stood up slowly, stretching. Roxas stared at the skin that was exposed when Axel's short shirt lifted, showing his stomach. Axel saw Roxas staring and his smile got bigger.

"You like what you see?"

Roxas turned his head, blushing.

"As if. Now, leave. I need a few more hours of sleep before work."

But before he could turn over and close his eyes, he felt Axel pull him up. He was about to yell at the redhead when he felt lips pressing against his. He stared wide-eyed at Axel. The man was staring at him, waiting for his reaction. Roxas surprisingly didn't want to pull away. Instead, he deeped the kiss. This time, it was Axel who was surprised. But he didn't mind this surprise. He smirked into the kiss and pushed Roxas onto the bed (couch.) Roxas "oof"ed and looked up to see pyro leaning over him, unbottoning Roxas' shirt. He felt the cold air hit him, and it left him breathless. Axel was taking off his shirt as well, and that didn't help the breathlessness that Roxas was feeling. Axel started kissing his neck, nipping gently. Roxas squeaked at that part, but that just made Axel laugh. Axel slowly made his way south, making Roxas moan. Why, oh why, did this feel so _good? _Suddenly he felt a warm, wet heat around his member, and he screamed out in pleasure. He looked down to see Axel's head moving up and down. He closed his eyes, trying not to scream again. He bit the inside of his lip, eventually tasting blood. Just when he thought he was about to explode, the warmth left. He whimpered at the cold, and at the pleasure-missing moment. Axel pulled a bottle out of his jacket pocket, and Roxas realized that it was lube.

"What are you going to do?" He asked warily. Axel just smiled and kissed him.

"Making sure that it won't hurt."

Roxas watched Axel spread the gel over his fingers.

"Alright. I'm sticking one in. It's going to be cold."

Roxas braced himself, but it still wasn't enough. Axel's finger was strange, painful, and, as Axel had warned, _cold as hell!_ (--- How does that work?) Roxas bit his lip as Axel added another finger. By the third finger though, Roxas was pushed back against the fingers, want more. Axel smiled and pulled his fingers out slowly. Roxas whined.

"Don't worry. I'm going to use something much better." Axel lined himself up with Roxas' entrance, and slowly entered, using all his will power not to just pound Roxas into the mattress. Axel didn't move for a few minutes, letting Roxas get used to him. Eventually Roxas started whimpering, wanting more. At this sign, Axel started moving slowly, but he knew he didn't have the strength to move at that pace for long.

"Axel."

Axel stared down at the boy under him, and saw a flushed, panting Roxas staring back up at him. It was too much for Axel to handle. He started moving faster and harder, probably more than Roxas could handle, but what Roxas said next surprised him.

"God, Axel, _**more!**_"

Axel smirked, and moved as fast as he could. Now it was Roxas who couldn't take it anymore. He felt a tightening in his stomach, and then pure ecstasy. All that could be seen was a blanket of white, and then... it was over. He hadn't felt Axel release into him, but he could feel it now, warm, and smooth. Axel lay panting next to him, on the small space of the bed (couch.) Roxas felt very sleepy as he looked over at his now lover. Axel smiled over at him and put his arms around Roxas. Roxas snuggled into Axel's chest and sighed happily. No words were needed to express their feelings to each other. They just knew that from now on, they always had eachother.

"Oh my god, I'm so late for work!" Roxas yelled as he saw the time. He started rushing to put clothes on, putting his left shoe on his right foot, and putting his pants on backwards. Axel just watched from the bed (couch), laughing at the scene.

"This is all your fault, Axel." Roxas turned to glare at him, but Axel had already gone back to sleep. Roxas couldn't help but "aww" to himself. He walked over to Axel and kissed him on the forehead.

"Good-night, you crazy pyro."

**Well, how was it? Good, I hope. Please review. Greatly apreciated. (Sorry if I spelled anything wrong. My brain's kinda dead right now.**


End file.
